Purely On Purpose
by ShippingLehane
Summary: Freckles, auburn locks, the most captivating teal eyes she's ever seen and a smile so adorable it had to be illegal. And braids. Sexy, cute, beautiful braids framing a teardrop-shaped face. (ElsaxAnna, but not incest. Modern AU)


_Prompt: Elsa meets Anna at a Daft Punk concert and then proceeds to hit on her or bump into her for the rest of the night on purpose!_

_Enjoy your read!_

* * *

"I'm just saying, those guys could be anyone, you know? With those helmets, I mean, the real dudes, the ones who actually started the band could be taking a cruise around the world right now, sipping cocktails, listening to their own music while the dummies up there on that stage pretend to play."

"Oh my God, Kristoff. You have _got_ to cut it out with conspiracy theories, dude. Last week you were convinced the government was stealing ice form the North Pole."

The broad-shouldered man scowled down at his blond companion, making the girl stifle a laugh behind her hand.

"They _are_ stealing ice! Yeah, okay, laugh it up. One of these days, when everything blows up and shit goes down, I'm gonna be in your face singing 'I told you so' over and over again. Mark my words, Elsa."

Elsa just rolled her eyes, an amused smile taking over her lips.

"Sure," she drawled, chuckling. "I'll even write it down in my organizer: 'one of these days – be mocked by Kristoff'. Hey, what time should I schedule this at? Oh, come on- really, you just gonna turn around? Kristoff- alright, fine, I'll just wait here. And don't forget my soda!"

The tall blonde just gave her a half-assed wave over his shoulder as he made his way to the bar, not sparing her a second glance. Elsa smirked at that. That was how things worked between two of them, and both were fine with it.

The girl wondered for the hundredth time how the hell did she get lucky enough to have Kristoff as her best friend – her _only_ friend, really. Wow, I really am the Ice Queen, Elsa thought to herself gloomily, recalling the nickname she was dubbed with by her recently ex-girlfriend Belle.

_"You just never let me in, and I can't deal with that. I love you, but I can't get to you."_

Well, maybe you didn't try hard enough.

'No', Elsa chastised herself. 'None of that is Belle's fault. You were pushing her away, and you know it. Don't place that on her.'

This wasn't the time and the place to be thinking about it, anyway. Kristoff busted his ass getting those tickets as soon as he heard about the break-up, and she owed it to him to at least try to have fun. It's not like-

Her thoughts screeched to a halt as she was almost run over by a blur of auburn hair and freckled skin, pushed against the wall with a warm body slamming into her.

"Oh, my God, I am _so_ sorry," the attacker frantically rushed out, jumping away from her. "I didn't mean to knock you off your feet like that. Not that I planned to knock you off your feet any other way! I just, uh, I'm kinda clumsy and- let me help you here – _oh God,_ I didn't mean to do _that_ either!"

During her distressed ranting, the girl tried to help Elsa up, only for her hand to wind up on her right breast, and the terrified look on the girl's face got a slight giggle from the blonde.

"It's okay, really," she addressed the disheveled redhead, noting to herself that she looked cute when she blushed.

"T-that's good," the girl stammered back, finally getting a good look at the blonde she assaulted and not being able to take her eyes away from the icy blue ones. "Wow, you're really pretty. Oh no, did I just really say that?"

"Yes, and," Elsa looked down to see the girl's palm still very connected with her chest, "You can move your hand. Anytime you're ready, of course."

The red-head jerked her hand away, smacking a passing guy in the face.

"Crap," she gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't- umph!" Someone bumped into the clumsy girl while she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and the action sent her flying into Elsa's arms once again.

"Unbelievable," Elsa muttered, catching the girl.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the girl sheepishly smiled, looking up at the blonde. "I'm just… awkward like that."

'No kidding,' Elsa mused, using the beat of silence to appraise the girl. Freckles, auburn locks, the most captivating teal eyes she's ever seen and a smile so adorable it had to be illegal.

And braids. Sexy, cute, beautiful braids framing a teardrop-shaped face.

_I wouldn't mind you bumping into me more often._

"It's cool," the blonde said instead out loud, helping the girl straighten herself. "Just be careful next time, um?..."

"Anna," the girl breathed, giving Elsa a tiny half-smile. "I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Elsa."

"That's a beautiful name!" Anna exclaimed, practically vibrating with giddiness. The blonde chuckled mentally at the natural enthusiasm the girl was displaying. "It's Scandinavian, right?"

"Norwegian, actually."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Anna looked like she was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a tall guy with obnoxious sideburns appearing at her side.

"Hey Anna, I've been looking all over you," he said, giving Elsa a once-over. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, right," Anna scurried to make introductions. "Hans, Elsa. Elsa, Hans."

The two exchanged wary glances, slightly nodding to acknowledge each other.

"C'mon, baby," Anna frowned slightly at the nickname, and Elsa didn't fail to notice that. "They're about to start, you don't want to miss it."

"Okay," the girl pouted slightly, and Elsa couldn't help grinning affectionately at how endearing that sight was. "See you around, Elsa. And I'm sorry for, uh, well everything."

"No, don't be. I got to meet you, after all," the blonde smiled.

"We really better get going," Hans interjected, not looking too pleased at the smiles the girls were giving each other. "Nice to meet you, _Elsa_," he added, raising an eyebrow and receiving an unimpressed one in return.

"Likewise, _Hans_."

She stared after them as they left, trying to understand why it irked her so much that Hans' stupid hand was sneaked around Anna's shoulder.

"What's up with the stink eye?" Kristoff's voice boasted near her ear, startling the girl.

"Um, it's nothing," she shrugged it off. "Did you get my soda?"

"Yes, but I'm not giving it to you until you spill the beans."

"There is nothing to spill!"

"Sure, and Sven can actually talk," the blonde man snorted.

"You mean to tell me it wasn't him answering me when I talked to him?" Elsa gasped mockingly, clutching her chest.

"You're not funny, _and_ you're dodging," her best friend remarked calmly. "Who's the girl, and before you pull any of the 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap, I'm gonna save you some time and admit I saw everything."

Elsa shrugged.

"There's still nothing to say. She's got a boyfriend."

"Who is a huge _douche_, by the looks of it," he gestured somewhere toward the gathering crowd, and Elsa caught the sight of two auburn braids together with Hans' annoying profile.

"And what do you suggest, oh the wise one?" she snapped at her friend, suddenly feeling moody.

"She likes you. Do something about it," Kristoff shrugged, seemingly not fazed by her rudeness. "It's time you got back in the game."

"I broke up with Belle only a month ago," she reminded him.

"No, you broke up with Belle a _whole_ month ago," he retorted, smirking as he crossed his arms over a muscular chest. "She wasn't good for you anyway."

"Oh, and what makes you think that one will be better?"

"Nothing. And you won't know until you find out," her friend reasoned, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her gently in Anna's direction.

Oh, what the heck. It couldn't hurt to _try_, could it?

"Fine," the blonde gritted through her teeth. "But if it goes horribly wrong, it's on you."

"Deal," the man smirked, barely containing his glee and looking adorably ridiculous. "Your soda, by the way."

Elsa took the cold can, breathing in deeply as she kept her eyes trained on Anna's lithe form.

_'Alright. Here goes nothing.'_

* * *

Please review!


End file.
